My Not So Little Crush
by Roxasloo
Summary: Roxas have been lovesick for months over a certain tall redhead who he barely knew. Akuroku AU
1. Chapter 1

My Hopeless not so Little Crush

My Hopeless not so Little Crush

Chapter 1:

In this world practical world people have grown tired of hopeless romanticists, and turn to reason and logic to live their lives. Roxas, however, have been one of the few who, as much as he hates to admit, a hopeless romanticist. People often thought of Roxas as superficial for he often develop attraction through physical appearances and sometimes their style and appeal as well.

Yes, and his friends do often tell him so, along with another line they like to add that follows so, "How can you like someone you don't even know?"

Roxas sat quietly at the cash register. There isn't much customers around late even because it was almost closing time. It was a humble private owned restaurant, and Roxas happened to be both the cashier, and waiter. The owner was quite a cheap fellow and only hired a total to three employees, one being the cook, and the other two were Roxas and another boy who happened to be his best friend Hayner. Roxas covered the night shifts and Hayner took the morning shifts. Hayner have often complained that Roxas got the easier time due to the lack of customers during near closing time but little did he know that Roxas has to end up to be the one to clean up for the day and close the shop. Though the restaurant wasn't big, it is actually one of the best tasting places in town, that is if you can get pass the weird assorted things Cid puts in his recipes.

His life was a pretty uneventful, uninteresting, and not to mention loveless life. Roxas in his friends opinion was too quick to fall in love as well as too quick to fall out of love. He move on and on with crushes like changing socks, however, this time was different. Though Roxas had a typically boring life, however, working at the restaurant improved his social life a bit.

There was a particular customer who Roxas had a cardiac arrest for over a six months now. The particular customer, sadly, never come to the restaurant alone, he is often and almost always surrounded by people. Roxas didn't know that customer's name, he only knew him because he often see him come by with a lot of other people near closing hours to grab a bit. There wasn't many places that opened around midnight. Roxas's crush would always come to order some Asian Cuisine from Cid's and usually Roxas was the one to take their order being (once again) the only employee there at the time besides the chef.

As usual, his crush strode in with a group of people, sometimes from about 5 to 12 people. They belonged in some type of club. Roxas's crush was notable through his lengthy height and brilliant red hair. Often there isn't many people that would have such a vibrant color for hair, and Roxas had assumed that is was natural. Of course, Roxas's friends know about his crush though none of them except Riku have seen him in person. They all know of this crush to be code name " Flame" or "Red". Roxas being a hopelessly shy person dare not ask the guy for his name so he randomly decided to call the young man Flame or most times Red. It wasn't the most beautiful of nicknames to pick but they were better choices than "The tall guy" or "skinny".

Red walked in today with not so surprising 5 people. That was the usual average. The were all so casual and so comfortable around each other, it made Roxas extremely envious at how those people can interact with Red so freely and casually. He really wished him and Red would have that kind of relationship, and more. The group seated themselves at the usual spot near the corner deeper into the restaurant, too busy talking to notice that their waiter was off in daydream.

Roxas was dazed until one of the guys from table started calling out to him, a bit annoyed.

"Oi, when can we order some food?" This rough man with hair like a skunk's back yelled out. He was a bit older than the rest of the group.

Snapping out of his trance Roxas proceed to their table with the notepad, ready to take the orders. He could really feel his cheeks burning red but more then anything his heart ached as if it was screaming out to Red's heart screaming for a mutual agreement. Roxas knew it was strange and probably rude to stare but he couldn't help it. He doesn't get to see his crush often enough to not look. His mentality was to get as much as you can while it lasts.

Roxas wrote down the orders, while occupied with looking at Red. He would be surprised when he's done that he didn't mess up any orders by far. Red finally took some notice on these glances that Roxas have been giving him. He gave Roxas a quick glance with a tiny hint of awkwardness and a whole lot of emotionally expressionless. He only smiled when his friends talked to him. Roxas sigh in defeat, depression have already weighed him over as he walked towards the kitchen. Inside Roxas hoped that Red would be look at his back side, so he gave his usual supermodel walk, almost tripping over himself due to the newly sweeped floors at the kitchen's entrance.

Roxas really felt ashamed of himself for always acting like a major idiot in front of his crush. By now he wouldn't be surprised if Red thought of him as the freak cashier/waiter that always stares.

The crew ate, laughed, and talked the hour away. Roxas in a very lonely state stared hopelessly at the tall Red headed young man. He was truly a prince. Perfectly lean body, long arms and legs. Brilliant and awesome hair, light and pale smooth skin, straight perfect nose, and the most beautifully shaped green eyes. Roxas have admitted many times that in the pass none of the people he liked every counts until now. Red truly seem to be the man that Roxas have always hoped for. Many times he had prayed that God would give this beautiful person to him and allow Roxas to be loved by the gorgeous redhead.

"Um..Hello? Cashier boy…check please."

The tone had a soothing flow to it. Roxas had almost fallen out of his chair after being face to face with Red. He quickly turned red as his cheeks burned. Red still nonchalantly paid for the meal as his friend took leave. Soon after Red also exited the Restaurant. His head turned slightly back, and for a second there Roxas had thought maybe, just maybe Red wanted to look back at Roxas.

Roxas didn't have high hopes, because most of his lifetime at age of nineteen the people he liked never shared the same feelings. Like they always say, the higher you climb the harder you fall, and Roxas was one who took this quote very seriously.

Another month pass and Roxas was feeling more depressed than ever. Nothing have really progressed with Red. It was the usual same o' routine of seeing Red twice or thrice a week but even then it was never enough. Roxas still hope they one day they can just be more than even friends.

Hayner and Riku have rushed Roxas to try to talk to the guy. Being a shy grump that he is, it was plainly too hard for Roxas to take the initiative. Like his lovely brother Sora always say, " don't go find love, let it find you"

Damn Sora and his sayings, as much as he hate to agree with Sora, Roxas was just too impatient.

It was around 11:38 when Red arrived. The Roxas's surprise he was alone. The moment Red entered the room Roxas's eyes were glued. He just couldn't' help it. Roxas approached the single table with notepad in hand and eyes on his crush's lean figure. Red was about to order when he realized that Roxas was lost in thoughts.

"Ahem…earth to…waiter…"

With a blush Roxas answered, "…a..S..So ry…W..what can I get you?"

"You can get me one of those blinds…your just staring at me…is there something on my face?"

Roxas shook a bit at the customer's comment, "..i..iie..I..I mean n..no..I yourfaceistooprettyhav-som-e-wrong"

He quickly coverd his mouth. He couldn't believe he just blurted almost everything he loved about his crush.


	2. Chapter 2

My Hopeless Not so Little Crush

My Hopeless Not so Little Crush

Chapter 2.

Recap: It was around 11:38 p.m. when Red arrived at Cid's. To Roxas's surprise he was alone. The moment Red entered the room Roxas's eyes were glued on the tall red-head. Roxas approached the single table with notepad in hand and eyes on his crush's lean figure. Red was about to order when he realized that Roxas was lost in thoughts.

"Ahem…earth to…waiter…"

With a blush Roxas answered, "…a..S..So ry…W..what can I get you?"

"You can get me one of those blinds…your just staring at me…is there something on my face?"

Roxas shook a bit at the customer's comment, "..i..iie..I..I mean n..no..I yourfaceistooprettyhav-som-e-wrong"

He quickly coverd his mouth. He couldn't believe he just blurted almost everything he loved about his crush.

--

Roxas quickly covered his mouth. Luckily Roxas's crush hadn't been listening too intently to what he had said.

"umm..ah,?" Roxas blurted out awkwardly.

The red head said, " I want, number six, seven, eight, nine, and sixteen."

It was quite astonishing how such a skinny person can eat, but then again he is very tall. Roxas couldn't help but smile sweetly at the thought of ,perhaps, all the food Red ate must've contribute to his length instead of his width.

Upon seeing the small blonde boy smile, the Red head raised an eyebrow. Sensing the awkward tension Roxas returned to his cashier station near the kitchen the place the order.

"Why don't you ask him for his name?" A familiar voice said.

Out of shock Roxas jumped up almost two foot into the air.

"HAYNER! Don't sneek up on me like that!" Roxas yelled at his friend.

Tonight was actually Hayner's and Riku's night shift but Roxas had to cover for Riku because that silver haired boy had a sudden "family emergency". The real truth to what Roxas and Hayner know of was Riku actually had to go see a certain blue sky, and now Roxas had to cover for Riku. Roxas, however, didn't mind it one bit because he just simply wanted to see his beloved red-haired prince charming.

"Yo, Rooock ass." Hayner waved to the blonde.

"nnh..huh? ohh..umm heres the order" Roxas handed Hayner the order and returned to his cashier counter oogle eyeing his prince.

Axel had this charm that no other person on the plant owns, that is according to Roxas's mind anyways. Hayner and Riku thought otherwise.

About Twenty minutes have passed, and now Hayner exit the kitchen with about five plate of food in his arms, and all in which were going to the same customer. Roxas couldn't help but felt somewhat jealous at how easily Hayner could get along with the customers, at the moment Hayner smiled and he seem to be chatting quite easily with Red. They spoke with each other for a while and Roxas could now feel his eyes turning green out of envy. It killed him how he couldn't really hear what the those two were saying. A few moments later they laughed together loudly, yet there seem to be some secret between them. Roxas could feel his eyes twitch, and then mountains fell, the earth shook, and lands crumbled in Roxas's mind. Within two seconds from Hayner's and Red laugh Red actually turned his eyes to Roxas. A real stare this time and not just a glance. Roxas thought he would've fainted flat on the ground if it weren't for the chair that supported his back.

'That darn HAYNER! I will kill him! Kill him! And then trampled on all over his body! What the hell was that?' Roxas was having an internal meltdown. He didn't know what Hayner were talking to Red about but surely it wasn't anything good. Roxas mentally cursed Hayner as he returned to the cashier counter.

"Hayner! What did you say to him?" Roxas almost screech out.

"Nothin', just small talk with a customer" Hayner said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "ni-ways , its nothing you should worry about" The lighter blonde exited to the kitchen.

Roxas was now staring daggers at the back of Hayner's head. Boy how he wish Riku didn't decide to ditch work to go on that date right now. Riku wasn't his most favorite person in the world, but for sure he wasn't as conniving as Hayner, and Riku couldn't afford to risk loosing credit from his future brother-in-law Roxas.

A hour later…..

Red stood up getting his wallet ready, and with grace walked over to Roxas's cashier counter. Roxas rung him up on the price of the meal.

"58.95 please" Roxas said as nicely as he could. He couldn't risk sounding mean or grumpy in fear that Red might hate him. Axel handed him his Visa card with a smile then said, "The names Axel,if you were wondering."

"Huh?w..what?" Roxas blurted out, he couldn't believe his ears, was Re..no Axel telling him his name?

"A x e l, you wanted to know, right?" Axel smiled gallantly, " Your friend Hayner was telling me you were wondering what my name was."

"….." For about half a minute there was an eerie silence that went on in the restaurant besides the sound that came from the kitchen. Roxas was dumbfounded.

"Well, I'll see you around…umm…" Axel paused and look further down from Roxas's face to his name tag (way way down because of their height difference), "Roxas." The taller boy waved goodbye to Roxas. There seem to be a glint in his eyes when he smiled at the blonde, or it could be only Roxas's imagination.

-- AN: Oh someone asked how I can make Roxas so easily open to his sexuality, well LOL lets just say because ….just b/c lol, there is no real reason. I think I just felt like it, because I wanted to focus Roxas's attention to be more concern over the "crush"/love than worrying about what others would think if they know he's gay.


	3. Chapter 3

My Hopeless Not so Little Crush

My Hopeless Not so Little Crush

Chapter 3:

AN: Thank you soo much to all who gave me such nice reviews. It really inspires me want to write more of this story.

Actually this story is almost base on true life lol…kindaaaa only a bit lol, not that that's anything of importance. Well hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Roxas sighed, To Riku and Sora's attentions it was the fifth time in two minutes that Roxas has done that. Sora couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his twin brother to make the usual up-beat grump to mope for the past days. Riku, however, knew too well why Roxas was in such a state. Their boss Mr. Cid have decided to take a vacation to Destiny Island Resort for the next three weeks, meaning the restaurant would be closed. To an average minimum wage employee having their boss take a three weeks vacation and closing the shop meant all joy and party, especially when the employee happens to receive full pay for that three weeks. For Roxas, to Riku's knowledge, it meant three whole weeks of possibly never seeing his crush "Red" now officially known to be Axel.

Sora patted Roxas on the back in concern for his younger brother, "Roxas, whats wrong?"

"mmmeeh.." replied the blonde meekly.

"Let him be Sora, he's just acting lovesick." Riku waved, in his mind he would much rather Sora pays attention to him than Roxas.

"Lovesick?! What..?" Sora raised his eyebrows. Meanwhile Roxas was glaring at Riku for mentioning such a thing, for his secret wasn't suppose to be known to his twin, who happens to just overreact, and bombard him with questions.

"Cheer up blondie, who knows, maybe we'll see your boyfriend somewhere here around the mall." Riku said in attempt to cheer up the blonde.

For once, Roxas actually took Riku's words to heart. Perking up Roxas was now in a determination to look here and there incase he might spot his red-head love. His steps seem to hastened leaving the lovebirds behind. This was actually what Riku have intended, some alone time with his Sora.

Sora was in a fact a rather oblivious fellow with low radar for sensing emotions that shoots in the room, and elsewhere around him. So when Riku tells him lets go out, Sora intuitively thought of it as a casual outing, and being a good dear brother he brings Roxas along.

Four hours later…..

After hours of roaming the mall, Roxas had given up hope in ever encountering his love outside he part-timer life, and seeing him in such a glum Sora suggested they all head to the mall's most famous smoothie, boba, and ice cream place. The three sat themselves down at a booth.

Sora got up after a moment of sitting down, "Hey you guys order first, I have to go to the restroom."

The brunette left the grumpy Roxas and boyfriend Riku alone.

For about five minutes there was an awkward silence between to two, until the waiter came by to take the order. Their waiter's face at first was not within reach, for he was way too tall for anyone sitting to see his face at eye-level.

A familiar voice began to spoke, " Oh, nice to see you here, I guess I'm your waiter this time around huh?"

Roxas couldn't help but freeze, he knew that voice all too well. Looking up he came encounter with familiar person with flaming red-hair and shinny green eyes that seem to glistens in the light.

"ahhh..uhh…" Roxas was again short of words.

"Oh, hey Axel! Umm Can we get one green tea smoothie, a strawberry and kiwi, and Roxas?" Riku began, but he was then cut short at Axel's comment.

" Umm you guys here on a date?" Axel said, his face not showing any hint of jealousy, however in his tone and eyes, there were much more.

"WHAT?" Roxas exclaimed, "HELL NO!"

To be paired up with this silver-hair loft of a human being, Roxas just couldn't keep his emotions in tack. Axel twitched a bit at the blonde's outcry.

"Um..Sorry?" The red-head apologized.

Similar to Roxas' reaction, Riku was equally as disturbed and somewhat offended.

"No, he's my almost brother-in-law." Riku stated, clearing up the misunderstanding. Riku could sense Axel's relief.

Right on cue, Sora entered the group, now seating himself inbetween Roxas and Riku, and finally Axel got the picture.

The blonde sat, eyes dazed at his prince charming at work.

"If I had known he worked here, I would've come sooner…" Roxas sighed lustfully. Riku rolled his eyes and Sora innocently sipped on his smoothie drink.

On occasion between work, Axel would glance over at their table at the blonde. To Roxas' oblivious mind he thought it was all in his head. Riku did not concur.

The three teenage boys ended up ordering 9 drinks total sitting there for three hours. Riku could care less because he could sit and bask at Sora's radiant beauty.

Roxas' inner self-confliction: Roxas, wise up you dummy. Get the courage to go talk to him…he talked to you….aww if only he would come and make small talk then you can…no no what if you end up talking to much, then he think of you as being self absorb…or worst..BORING….ahhh ROXAS you chicken!

"Roxas earth to roxas!" Sora waved a hand in front of the blonde's face.

"wh.what?"Roxas said, snapping out of his trance.

"If your that desperate to talk to him, why don't you just go for it?" Sora said, finally catching on after Riku had told him a while ago about Roxas' hopeless dilemma.

"NO! Are you crazy, he'll think I'm a freak." Roxas snapped.

"Not like you aren't one already." Riku nonchalantly said, he then received a deadly glare from his lover's twin.

After a few exchange of snares and rants between Roxas and Riku, Axel finally headed over to their table.

"My shift is over, mind if I join you?" Axel said, eyeing Roxas completely.

"Umm…o..no ..I mean sure." Roxas muttered, cheeks hot red, and eyes looking at Axel's shoes rather than his face.

On cue Riku stood up pulling Sora with him, "Hey, I just remembered, I have to go buy something for my mom, me and Sora will be back later, okay guys?" The two boys left, leaving one shy tomatoe red blond, and just a tall red-head.

"SO…um..Roku…was it?" Axel questioned trying to start a conversation.

"umm..Ro..xas…" Roxas said, still looking down at their feet.

"Umm.I talked to your friend Hayner the other day, he said…you were..wondering what my name was..its Axel." Axel said with a nervous smile.

"y..yeh I know, you told me the other day..remember?" Roxas said, feeling a bit more courageous for saying more than four words this time.

"Oh, yeh..duh..silly me…So umm Roxas…are you still in high school or something?" Axel questioned again with the small talk. Little does the blonde know, that he was just as nervous.

"iie…I mean no, I'm..nineteen actually…I'm a bit…" Roxas said shyly, "…small..for a boy I know."

"hmm..I think your cute the way you are…small..I mean..small in a good way of course." Axel corrected.

"hmm think so?" Roxas smiled. For the first time Axel have never seen anyone with such a sincere, and gentle smile.

"Yeh, definitely…I umm…want to hang out sometimes…I mean..with me…alone?"Axel daringly asked.

"Really?!" Roxas was amazed at how this conversation was going, he couldn't' help but want to confirm if all this was real, so he pinched himself on the cheek.

"Ouch!..Ah its real" Roxas said to himself. Again he had to confirm, " You mean we can go out, like a d..date?"

"Is that a yes then?" Axel questioned.

Roxas gave him a small nod with blushing red cheeks.

AN 2: ) to be continue, hope its not too boring.

Oh yes Date doesn't mean that they have confessed their feelings yet ;) wait to see the confession lol )


	4. Chapter 4

My Hopeless Not so Little Crush

My Hopeless Not so Little Crush

Chapter 4

Roxas shuffled through pile upon piles of clothes. All the items that he owned seem to be the same repeating colors, Black, white, grey, and on occasion green or blue. None seemed fitting for his little "date" with Axel, which will take place this Saturday. Axel had recently texted him saying that they weren't going to a regular type of movie. It was actually a film festival that consisted of hard-core cosplayers, and people who dressed up for masquerades. This did a number on Roxas, for one thing he did NOT own anything remotely outrageous like a costume.

"Hey Roxaaas, wha' cha doin'?" Sora peered his head into their room, on his face there resides a cheesy grin.

"Litle birdy told me you have a d-a-t-e …" Sora wiggled his index finger back and forth teasingly.

Roxas groaned. Inwardly curing Sora's little birdy, "errh…Riku…"

There are two things that can ultimately set things on fire in Roxas' brain, one, anyone who prolonged the last syllable of his name, and two anyone teasing him about his love life.

"Its not a daate Sora, we're just going to hang out!" Roxas lied.

"Sureeee, I know you better than anyone" Sora said with a tone that says 'I'm your twin for humanity's sake'

Roxas rolled his eyes, while Sora entered their room moving stealthily around the piles of clothes that Roxas owned.

"Say, Roxaas, are you planning out what to wear? Can I help??" Sora said enthusiastically.

"eeeee…I dunno…Sora do you have anything that is like a costume for a ball.or..cosplay perhaps…something nice??" Roxas questioned.

"Lets see…." Sora began to dig into his side of the clothe set. In the matter of seconds he pulled out something that was wrapped one of those tuxedo coat covers. He unzipped the wrapping to reveal a strapless lace rimming gothic Lolita dress that came about slightly above the knees, The dress is black in color and it even came with a headpiece that was thin white ribbons with a rose attached to it.

"S..Sora..I c..can't wear that!!" Roxas exclaimed.

"W..Why not?" Sora questioned, and he gave Roxas a look of confusion and offense.

"..Because….it's a dress…Why do you even have that?" Roxas complained.

"Well…" Sora began to blush, "Riku gave it to me as an anniversary gift..but I never had the opportunity to wear it…plus..I already have another Lolita outfit anyways..Riku says this one is too scandalous to be worn on me…he doesn't like me to wear it out in public." Sora was now beet red.

For one thing, Roxas was speechless upon finding out Sora and THE boyfriend's fetish activities but Sora also has more than one outfit to cross-dress in.

"No way am I wearing that, what if Axel think I'm weird for wearing a dress." Roxas protested.

Sora shrugged, "If he truly like you he wouldn't care. "


	5. Chapter 5

Revising…

Sorry for such a delay with my fanfictions…I really have no inspiration and I'm not much of a writer.

I've suddenly feel like gaining some ideas, so I've decided to revise this story, because I know it has many many flaws and loop holes. I'm not quite satisfied with all these errors at all actually, so I've decided to rewrite it. I'll keep this story up for those who like this one, the new one I will revise won't be too different, but I just really like to work on it more … you know cut and edit out things, or add things.

This new one will be in POV style, otherwise known as narrative, its probablt mostly going to be in Roxas' POV though. And… Sorry if sometimes I don't make sense…I forget what I put in the stories sometimes because I usually make it up as I go.

Please look forward to the revision as much as you like this one…

I really hope it will be better at more clear.


End file.
